


White Lies

by Halighfataliter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles arrives to the northernmost garrison, Fort Briggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

  


 

The train station is but a shadow dancing in the blizzard. Everywhere, whiteness fills your vision, blinding and infinite. The soldier on the platform snaps a sharp salute at you. He has the bulk of a bear and his face is hard.

“Welcome to Briggs, Major.”

*

General Armstrong is like the mountains that surround you, like this fort she commands, unforgiving. She barks orders like the howl of a storm and her eyes are barren and sullen like the frozen land of this hell.

*

Briggs is lonely. It is impenetrable, a wall of concrete and ice and soldiers. You see distrust on their face, you hear contempt in her voice, an angry demand that echoes in your mind,  _prove yourself, prove yourself, prove yourself_. You let it all slide. You are no stranger to the military and its barking dogs. You hope she doesn’t disappoint you.

*

You become used to the mountains, she becomes used to you. She appoints you her personal aid because it is in her nature, she only wants the best. And yet you see it, you trouble her.  Irritation and curiosity battle in her eyes but you watch out for what hides carefully in her shadows. When finally you see it, it is like finding the missing piece of a puzzle.  You lean in close to her, one hand on the fist that rests on her sword and whisper. “There is no need for a winner or a loser in this game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for the prompt "Forbidden Love". 
> 
> Wonderful banner made by Lepharus.


End file.
